The present invention relates to integrated circuits, and more particularly to formation of contact openings.
In a typical integrated circuit, a number of conductive or semiconductor layers are separated by dielectric layers. The conductive and semiconductor layers contact each other through openings in the dielectric layers. It is desirable to facilitate the formation of these contact openings in the dielectric layers.